Chapter 2: Attack on Valentine
Chapter 2: Attack on Valentine is the second chapter in Almandine 2019. The previous chapter is Chapter 1: Anybody Have a Sword? The next chapter is Chapter 3: Lucky Colours Sypnosis The story continues with Almandine, Moldavite, Coquimbite, Gyral and Hipe as they teleported into a strange industrial place called the Poisonous Foundry due to the purple gas that Cursa uses. They have to avoid the Spidrones by using the power of card tricks! Watch out for Valentine's Day! Plot WARNING: SOME PLOT DETAILS MAY CONTAIN VIOLENCE AHEAD Almandine and the friends has teleported by Cursa using the purple gas. They ended up in a strange industrial place called the Poisonous Foundry. Almandine doesn't know how to get home but suddenly, a weird chubby green pea-guy named Clyde the Chemipea jumped out from the ground. Clyde is embarrassed and he doesn't know how to get rid of the Spidrones. Almandine doesn't know what a Spidrone is. Eventually, a Spidrone jumped out and they try to attack Almandine and Moldavite. Gyral summons a Poison Shield and blocks some Spidrones and Hipe summons lots of vines and strangles some Spidrones. On the next day, Almandine and the friends went inside the blue house and Clyde asks Almandine's friends how to get rid of them but she doesn't know. Almandine points to the holographic earth and she notices that she wants to go home but the other friends says "NO!". Moldavite tries swinging the axe but it accidentally hit the power machine which causes all of the power went out (including the holographic earth). The Spidrones arrived and they want to infect them but Moldavite blocks it. Eren uses a bow and arrow and tries to shoot to the Spidrones but they dodged it. A Spidrone releases a green string which wraps Eren, Mikasa and Armin but Clyde takes out a sword and he sliced the green strings by saving them. Almandine gets shocked as the Spidrone went on top on her head but Moldavite uses an axe to slice a Spidrone. The Spidrones fleed away and the friends are now safe from them. On the next day, a lovely reddish-pink girl named Velvian arrived and tries to capture Clyde by using the love powers. He takes her to a fancy restaurant where people have a hard time saying no to him. Clyde is very impressed with the restaurant. She says she's never seen so many forks or water with bubbles in it. Velvian believes the date was a complete success and promises that tomorrow's date will top it. Clyde reminds Velvian that she promised only one date. Almandine and the friends sneaked into the fancy restaurant and tries to get Clyde back but Velvian looked with an evil face that causes Almandine's friends to hide. At the plains, Clyde and Velvian are running through the flowers happily and they went on a boat ride. Clyde asked Velvian that they want to marry you but Velvian says "YESSSSSSSSS." in an evil way. At Velvian's Room, Almandine sneaked onto Clyde and tries to grab him but she accidentally stepped on a pebble. Velvian waked up and she was angry at Almandine and the friends. Velvian forcefully hugs Clyde and they amalgamated together to form Clyvian! Clyvian attacks Almandine and the friends by using a huge love beam on her but she was blocked by Coquimbite. Coquimbite summons multiple daggers on Clyvian but she uses a huge love screech which causes Coquimbite to almost shatter her body. Moldavite tries telling Clyvian to stop but she yelled "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" very loudly which causes the room to fall apart and it turned pitch black permanently. Clyvian splits back to Velvian and Clyde but Velvian turned even darker and it was possessed by Cursa for a whole time! Velvursian begins to cough and throws up Cursa from Velvian's mouth. Cursa uses a huge blue flame which burns Velvian down and the friends are shocked. Clyde ended up getting some pink splat covered in his face. On the next day, it was nighttime. Moonisha arrives again but this time, there's a second moon coming in Poisonous Foundry. Almandine doesn't know about what the second moon is but Moldavite explains that it was called a Snow Moon. Almandine and the friends head outside and they find a moon but it was in different colour. Suddenly, lots of Spidrones appeared and they attack again. Eren and Armin uses a special combo attack to defeat the Spidrones but one Spidrone ate Eren's belly which causes him to slowly disappear later. The Spidrones attack on Armin but he dodges by Mikasa using her shield. The moon began to grow larger and it turned very bright that all of the snow is falling down including Poisonous Foundry. Moonisha takes her disguise off and it reveals to be The Knight of Endurance. It reveals that The Knight of Endurance name is actually Carlos. Carlos uses his sword and attack Moldavite but Clyde uses a special grass power to blast Carlos and the rest of the Spidrones away. A real Moonisha arrived and she accidentally missed the second moon. On the next day, the Celestial Squad arrives at the large factory where Clyde was working there. After they went upstairs, they enter a room where Abalone Pearl was stuck inside the grass. The Celestial Squad pulls Abalone Pearl but the yellow gemstone reform and it turns out that Lemon Quartz is a monster! Moldavite attacks Lemon Quartz but she bites Abalone Pearl back to her gemstone and Lemon Quartz eats it. The entire room began to shake and the floor begin to break into pieces. the Celestial Squad (including Clyde) fall out from the room and they ended up in a weird sitcom-like room. During the sitcom, Moldavite was hungry and she wanted a burger but the Celestial Squad (including Clyde) has arrived. Clyde notice that there's a moody annoying lady who keeps singing 'Break the Rules' by ''Charli XCX. ''The door began to open and it was Lethi-Leth the moody annoying lady! It was followed by other characters such as Cornimila, Taibric and Drapia. They all sing '''Break the Rules '''which causes Clyde to upset him and Clyde screams very loudly that all of the power went out. Cornimila, Taibric, Drapia and Lethi-Leth are all possessed by Cursa. He snaps his fingers by making all of the friends disappear except for Almandine. Category:Almandine 2018 Category:Almandine 2019 Category:Chapters